


kidnapping the vampire princess

by Enchanted_psycho



Series: Secrets series [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_psycho/pseuds/Enchanted_psycho
Summary: Aaron Michaels works for Kian Peterson, a man dead set against immortality. His life goal is to destroy Mitch Adams, the leader of an advanced group of vampires. He wants to rid any traces of him which means killing his two children too. With the help of his lifelong friend and partner Aaron must kidnap the princess, bring her to Kian and hold her ransom so her dad eventually gives in. But it's not that easy.
Series: Secrets series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742140
Kudos: 1





	kidnapping the vampire princess

Chapter 1

"Aaron." I audibly groan at the sound of Eli's voice and sit up, pushing my blonde hair back off my forehead. I was sat in the back yard of the house we all lived in, trying to get some peace and quiet but in a house of 30 people, that's nearly impossible. 

"what?" He sat down next to me, pulling his knees up to his chest and hanging his hands loosely between them. 

"What's up? you've been acting weird all day." 

letting out a sigh I leaned back, resting on my elbows for support. "Sorry I'm just really tired. Kian's been working me to the bone lately. It's killing me."

He let out a chuckle, mimmicking my position. "Yeah he loves doing that."

We just sit there in silence for a few more minutes, basking in the sun which had made it's appearance for the first time in days. It's not long before another friend of ours comes outside, looking tired out. She comes over to us, leaning forward and resting her hands on her knees, catching her breath. 

"What's up with you? you look like you've just ran a marathon." Eli sits up and stares up at her as she stands upright, smoothing her dress down. "I might as as well have blooy been, looking for you two!"

I sit up abruptly, startling Eli as i appear next to him. 

"Why what's wrong?"

"Kian wants you both. He seemed stressed out, pacing round his office muttering under his breath."

We both got up and followed Courtney to Kian's office. Even from out here I could hear his footsteps moving back and fourth. "This does not seem good." I muttered under my breath and Eli chuckled before opening the door, gaining Kian's attention.

Kian was a tall man in his 40's who terrified a lot of us. He always wore a cold look, never smiled and always made sure his black hair was perfectly styled. He always wanted to look good. He succeeded, too.

"Thank you, Courtney. You may leave."

She muttered a 'yes sir' before leaving and closing the door. 

After telling us to sit and looking around on his desk, he presents us with a folder. Me and Eli shared a look, We knew what folders meant: an assigment. 

"I am close to killing off that vampire scum Mitch so much that I can almost feel it. I discovered a formula that reverses the process of immlortality, making any vampire, fairy and anything more you can think of, human. All I have to is get the recipe, inject it inside them and they're dead." He wore a evil smirk, one that I knew all too well. He really was getting into it and that's what scared us more than anything. 

"How are you supposed to get the recipe?" Eli voiced what i'd been thinking. 

"I'm not. You two are. You see, the thing is this recipe was developed by Mitch's great-grandfather who wanted to become human. It worked and he died. Obviously the only one that knows it now is Mitch."

"So you want us to...?" 

He walked over to the front of his desk, leaning bavk on his hands looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I may be wrong but I'm led to believe he is close with his two children. I want you to take his daughter, bring her back here and, well, do whatever the hell you want with her until he finally decides to give in and tell me this recipe. It's the perfect plan."

"Yeah, except his daugher is a crazy seductress who can manipulate anyone into doing anything. We'll never be able to do it." I told him. There was no way we'd be able to get her out without us dying. 

"Well, you will do it because you two are my best and I trust you. Do you think you'd be able to do this one thing for me?" Something in his tone told me he wasn't asking. With our heads down we both muttered a 'yes, sir' and walked out of his office. 

Back at our room I finally voice what i've been thinking. 

"Is he out of his mind? There is no way in hell we'll be able to pull this off. Absolutely no way." I was pacing the length of our room, probably annoying Eli but he knew how I got when I was under this much stress. 

"i'm not sure what's going on, either but you know we have to do it or he will get us killed."

i fell facedown onto my bed, taking comfort in the warm sheets and soft matress. 

"There's no point whining about it. Just get some sleep. We need to leave in the morning." 

After getting changed into a pair of shorts I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. I tried as hard as I could to fall asleep, but I never did.


End file.
